Bloody Ranting
by Moonprincess92
Summary: "How could your bloody stupid brother, even think of bloody well kissing bloody Lavender the bloody idiot!" "Hermione … you're Bloody Ranting again …" :Oneshot RHr HG duringHBP:


**DISCLAIMER: **JK owns it.

* * *

Bloody Ranting.

Blurb …

"How could your bloody stupid brother, even think of bloody well kissing bloody Lavender the bloody idiot?!" "Hermione … you're Bloody Ranting again …" In which Ginny tries to be a good friend, Hermione's furious, and Ron's lips stay locked with Lavenders. [Oneshot RHr HG warning: repeated use of the word 'Bloody'

* * *

She found her eventually. Ginny knew she would. Everyone in Hermione's room were used to Ginny being constantly there, and as there was no doubt that Parvarti and Lavender weren't there, Ginny figure that Hermione would have found refuge in her room.

She was right of course. Ginny opened the door to see her sitting cross-legged on the bed, tearing a piece of parchment into tiny pieces, muttering all the while.

"Stupid-bloody-Lavender-and-stupid-bloody-_Ron-_"

"Hey, Hermione …" Ginny edged into the room and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. "I guess you saw?"

"Saw?" Hermione looked up, Ginny noticing that her eyes looked red. She knew that this was serious-Hermione never cried about a boy if she could help it. "Ginny, how could I not see? He was practically parading the fact that "Oh yes, look I can kiss a girl, never mind the fact that I've reduced my best friend to tears"!"

She _was_ almost in tears at this point. Ginny had never been the one to handle feelings. Having six older brothers, she learned to shove her feelings aside.

Ginny took the paper away from her, and summoned a tissue. She took it without comment and blew her nose.

"How can your brother be so bloody stupid?" Hermione asked after a while. It startled Ginny into looking up-Hermione wasn't the one to swear, even if 'bloody' wasn't technically a swear word.

"I'm not sure …" Ginny felt somewhat guilty now. She just knew it was her out-burst that had caused Ron to get off with Lavender in the first place.

"I mean, how could your bloody stupid brother, even think of bloody well kissing bloody Lavender the bloody idiot?!" She looked rather angry now.

"Hermione … you're Bloody Ranting again …"

Bloody ranting was a usual occurrence within Ginny's family. They were all like it-whenever any Weasley was rather mad, they could never resist to use the word 'bloody'. She guessed that Hermione must have picked up the habit off her.

"See if I bloody well care." Hermione muttered.

"You seem pretty angry." Ginny commented.

"I am bloody angry!" Hermione yelled. "I asked him to that bloody party of bloody Slughorn's, and-he-said-_yes_!"

Ginny gaped. She didn't know that …

"He said yes?!"

"Yes!" Hermione grabbed another piece of parchment, and began ripping that apart too. "And what does he do?! He goes off with bloody Lavender for Merlin's sake!"

"That is so not on!" Ginny said in outrage. Sure she might have _lured_ him into the Lavender thing, but she never would have thought her idiotic brother would go off with her, if he had already agreed to go out with Hermione. As ... dim as her brother could be, she didn't actually think Ron would ever risk losing a date with Hermione of all people. She promptly drew her wand and stood up.

"So do you want me to hex him now, or later?" Ginny asked. Hermione sniggered. "Because if I do it now, I doubt Lavender will find him very attractive with tentacles sprouting out of his ears. Plus if that doesn't work, I can always punch him."

"Thanks." Hermione said. She sniffed and Ginny handed her another tissue. "You can punch his bloody head in. Maybe it'll knock some bloody sense in there while you're at it."

"Right you are." Ginny sat down again. "So what did you actually do when you saw them? Yell, or come straight here?"

Hermione looked up sheepishly before saying. "I ran out into an empty class room and cried." She looked faintly embarrassed. "Harry found me, and looked right uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say. Then the two bloody devils themselves come in."

"That must have been bloody awkward."

"It bloody well was." Hermione gave a small smile. "I sent a pack of killer canaries at his head. It was bloody excellent."

Ginny whistled. "Never would have thought you'd have it in you, Hermione!"

"_I_ would have." Hermione looked extremely put out now. "I don't suppose you could go break them up for me now, could you, darling?"

"I'd be happy to." Ginny replied. "But call me darling ever again, and I'll have to punch _your_ head in."

Hermione laughed, and they awkwardly hugged each other.

"Thanks." She said. "I'll be fine now."

"You sure? It's not every say you see the guy you fancy off with another woman." Ginny asked.

"You held your own when Harry was after Cho." Hermione answered, changing the subject. The memory was still painful to her, but Ginny ignored the stabbing feelings she felt towards the bloody girl.

"Ah well, I knew it wasn't made to last." She replied. "I can sense these things, you know. I have a feeling Ron and Lavender won't last that long."

"I bloody well hope not." Hermione muttered.

"So …" Ginny trailed off, casting around for a change of subject. "Do you know whether Harry fancies anyone at the moment?"

"So you can go hunt them down, you mean?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

"Why else?"

It was at that point Hermione grinned. Ginny felt somewhat apprehensive.

"What?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet, but I have a feeling you won't have to search far for his new object of desire."

"Really?" Ginny felt startled and probably looked it too. They both looked up as Parvarti and Lavender both came in. Hermione shot a glance over at them who were by no doubt talking about Ron, before getting up and heading out the door without answering.

"Who is it?!" Ginny shouted after her. "Hermione! Who-does-he-_fancy_?!"

Ginny wasn't really that sure, but she was rather certain she heard Hermione call back, "He fancies you!"

But she might have said, "My socks are blue" …

Bloody Hermione. She was so going to bloody well kill her next time she bloody well saw her …

She really needed to get this Bloody Ranting under control …

... right after she killed her bloody brother ...

The End.

* * *

A/N: This is an aspect in another story i'm planning (It's a post-DH NevilleLuna story if anyone's interested). But i had fun writing it. Thing is ... well, Ginny and Hermione's friendship i see played on allt he time in stoires but none are exactly as to how i'd imagine it.

I mean, both of them have hung around boys as their best friends and in Ginny's case, sobblings their whole lives basically. Most people would protray them as giggling school girl's, equal to rival Lav-lav and Parvarti themselves. But seriously people, surely they're not like that ...?

Yes, just ingore my rambles. I seriously think my A/N's get more and more pointless by the day.

But i love you all anyway. I gope you liked, reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
